Frank Buys Out Freddy Fazbear's
by levelwhat
Summary: After Frank gets involved in a shady-looking restaurant chain, the gang is forced to help out.
1. Chapter 1

_**7PM, on a Sunday**_

Charlie joined the rest of the gang in Paddy's Pub, trying as they had the day before to acapella _Tarzan Man_. Dennis put an acute emphasis into his hand when trying to conduct the other three to singing behind him. Otherwise, Charlie was just happy to be there, sipping his Brockman, singing and dozing off while his friends chatted around him. "Dammit Dee," Dennis said, "We're not getting it because you're still stuck on singing the lead yourself."

"At least I can hit their lead vocal's range," Deandra said back, "so I'm stepping up."

"You can't! You can't act, you can't sing, and you certainly can't sing lead! Hear this." Dennis blocked one ear with a finger. "Ha! HA! Ha! Ha! Ho!" Did you hear that scale, that crescendo? That's what _Tarzan Boy_ plays in. B-flat."

"You sound like you belong in a little boy Catholic choir. And crescendo? B-flat? Are you just saying these random things to make it look like you know what you're talking about?"

Mac held up his hands. "I just want to go on record, and say that I do not take any side in this argument."

"It's not an argument if one side's already an imbecile," said Deandra. "Dennis, do you even know why you were sticking your finger in your ear?"

At the mention of what he did Dennis wiped his finger on Charlie's sleeve. "Of course I do… It has to do with the echo in the room. It gets rid of it. That's why singers in studios wear headphones in one ear."

"I don't think you actually know! You just saw a clip of Nickelback do it. If anything, Charlie knows more than any of us about music."

"Charlie doesn't know shit about vocal talent."

"He's right," said Charlie between drinks. "Hey, maybe we're not doing good is because we're only four voices. Maybe we need Frank."

Deandra scoffed. "There's a reason why we didn't invite him with us to that competition when the flu hit. Guy can't sing for shit. Like, worse than all of us." That got everyone to nod approvingly.

"I haven't heard his gremlin-mouth all day," said Dennis.

"Actually, where is Frank?" asked Mac.

Suddenly everyone turned to Charlie for answers. "Beats me." It was true for the most part. Starting a few days prior, the small man did not run around with the gang, but somewhere else doing his own escapade. Something about kids and pizzas. "Unbelieveable how you guys don't even notice until just now."

"Charlie, you would be the best person to know, you sleep with him."

"I do not! I just sleep in the same bed as him!"

As if on cue the door to Paddy's swung inward, and out of the bright midday light stepped in Frank Reynolds himself. He was wearing an unusual getup with a brightly colored tie and suspenders, a style Charlie only saw once before when the two worked in Frank's old corporation. "Hey-o, bitches!"

"There he is! Frank, tell them that we don't sleep together."

"Frank, tell us that you can't sing."

"Why are you dressed like a rundown circus ring leader?"

He waved that all away. "Yeah, I don't care. I need you guys to listen to me for a second, check this out." From his pocket he unfolded a big laminated poster with anthropomorphic animals on it. "This chain is growing seriously fast, and there's one opening up right here in Philly."

"Like, competition with Paddy's? Lemme see that." Mac snatched the poster from his hand. "'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life'?"

Frank cackled madly. "Yes! I donno how, but these high-middle income families are paying tons to get these animatronics to babysit their kids."

"Sure," Dennis groaned out, "but why are you prowling around this knockoff Chuck-E-Cheese?"

The patriarch to the Reynolds family, and the owner of Paddy's Pub, both the same man, continued to cackle. The rest of the gang furrowed their brows at him. "Oh, I think you mean to say, _my_ knockoff Chuck-E-Cheese?"

" _ **Frank Buys Out Freddy Fazbear's"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Frank had led the rest of the gang into the new chain. This particular restaurant was on par to how Paddy's looked, to the wall job and linoleum. It was certainly not what he wanted out of it, and could only hope that the rest of them wouldn't say anything about it.

Unfortunately, Deandra did. "This place is a total shit hole," she said while kicking down one of the foldable chairs. That happened to start a domino effect that made the rest of the chairs next to it fall over too. "The type of place where pervs lure little children with balloons to murder them."

"It's gonna need a bit of a touch-up, I won't lie. The place I visited in Delaware? Super classy. Like, they got a separate bar for these women to take drinks while their kids mess with the animatronics."

"Where are the animatronics?" Dennis asked rhetorically.

"You guys'll love this." Frank stepped ahead and approached the stage, and clapped his hands together once. "Get up! Perform for your master!"

The curtains pulled back and revealed five human-sized puppets. There was the fox, the chicken, the bunny, and the titular bear of the restaurant himself. Frank was enamored by them the moment he saw the group across the bar full of single moms. He loved the song they played, their movements, even the sounds that came out of their opening and closing mouths as they played for a full minute.

"Frank…" said Dennis with a sigh. "I am quite at a loss for words."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, dude. I don't know if I'm supposed to find this charming or terrifying? Which is it supposed to be?" The rest of the gang murmured uneasily along with him.

"I don't like the lighting," said Mac. "I like having dimmed lights in Paddy's, but there isn't enough here, and the ones that there is are really red, and it's giving me a fever dream vibe. Can you maybe invest in bulbs that don't make me want to make me wake up in a cold sweat?"

"Hmm. Also, why aren't there other people here?" Deandra circled around the room to emphasize his point. "Sure, it's a school night for the patrons… kids if you know… but where's the staff?"

Frank remembered the staff a few nights prior. Mostly a bunch of snot-nosed teens that probably had fake IDs who all seemed a bit too relieved when Frank fired them. There was no reason to have them when Frank already had a crew to do his work. "About that— starting tonight, you all are going to be splitting your time managing Paddy's and here!"

"What?!" Dennis stomped up to his father with his face reddening in rage. "You expect me to work here?! Serving kids?!"

"Maybe I am asking too much from you…" Frank put a hand on his son's shoulder. "But I also own the majority of your bar. So, you will do as I say."

Dennis' face shattered, so Frank continue to explain to the gang. "The animatronics already does some of the work and I don't have to pay them. But I'm gonna need one of you to do nightguard duty."

"Nightguard. That's close to what I already do at Paddy's! I got this." Mac stepped forward.

"No. I appreciate your enthusiasm Mac, I really do. But I've already decided Charlie is gonna do nightguard tonight."

"What?" Charlie whined. "Why me? Why do these things need guarding anyway?"

As to exactly why, Frank didn't know for sure. The head manager practically pleaded it to him before showing Frank the security room hidden in the far back of the restaurant. "Because Charlie, because I need you to be full on board about this, More than anyone else."

"Oh God," Deandra choked out, "I think he's gonna bang Artemis in your apartment."

"H-Huh?!"

 _Dammit, she's good._ Frank pulled out the security outfit and belt and handed it to Charlie. "Whatever. Charlie, get dressed into this. You're sleeping here tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Night 1, 12pm**_

Charlie kicked opened the door with one hand and plopped himself into the swiveling chair, his other hand still stuffing shredded cheese from its bag into his mouth.

He actually liked the little office in the back. It reminded him of home, the way everything was cluttered; However, he was the the janitor at Paddy's Pub, and that would eventually extend to Freddie Fazbear's. "It's super trashy in here, oh God, the smell's practically wafting up… What kind of kid leaves their Mickie-D's back here…" Charlie resolved to clean it up. Eventually.

But the next thing on his list was to find the phone. It was an old one that needed to hook up to a wall, not the new-age stuff Dee and Dennis carried in their pants. He was supposed to get training from the voice messages, but instead Charlie heard Frank's voice from the other end of the reciever.

" _Hey-o, Charlie! Don't even try talking to me, this a pre-recorded message, so you can't. If you're hearing this then that means you've found the office. Good job! So here's the deal. I was gonna learn how to operate this whole shebang, but to be honest, I didn't have a whole lot of time myself."_

" _Frankie..? Who are you talking to?"_ Someone else purred distantly. A bed began to squeak too.

Charlie put down the cheese to hold the receiver with both hands. "Holy shit, is that Artemis? Where are you? Frank!?"

" _Oh hell, whatever you're doing there, keep doing it…"_

" _Sure."_

"Listen to me, damn you!"

" _What was I saying? Oh, right. So listen Charlie, but then I was digging around, and that phone in the office are a whole bunch of messages already telling you what to do. So go ahead and listen to those— Woah!"_

" _Did you like that?"_

"No, no, no! So gross! At least don't be in the apartment—"

" _Hehehehehe. You've been doing all that with my toe knife?"_

" _Is that what you call it?"_

"I'm going to kill you. When I get back I'm actually going to kill you."

" _Anyway. Charlie, if you can't figure out how to play the other messages I'm pretty sure that machine plays them automatically when this is done. So. Ciao!"_

" _Hey, want to see what I can do with that phone..?"_

The receiver hummed a high note and Charlie looked at it in disbelief. When it was done, a new voice began to speak:

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night…"_

 _ **3pm**_

"… _Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

By the time the message was done, Charlie was almost out of cheese. And since hearing what the animals would do to him, he was not about to risk anything. Pressing on the tablet was fun at first. But then he learned at how much battery it was draining. Charlie was already at 57%. The animatronics moved around a lot, and he did not have as much time to relax as he thought he would—

 _Ca-chunk!_

Charlie screamed. He pulled back from the desk on the swivel chair into the closet behind him. But instead of hearing the metal thunk of it, the closet screamed back at him. "Ow! What the hell, dude?"

He opened the closet door and from out of the coat hangers spilled— "Mac? Is that you?"

Mac picked himself up from the floor, wiping lint and grime off his clothes. "Yeah. Thanks for rattling my brain with that move, jerk."

"I had no you'd be in there!"

"Well, you better start making it up to me."

Charlie gave him a dubious look. Dennis had locked Charlie into Freddy's, because he said he'd be the only one trusted with the keys, like Paddy's. "Dude, you've been locked in here with me, and in that closet, for at least hours… are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm not feeling alright! How would you feel if you weren't allowed the night guard spot?" Mac plopped himself into Charlie's chair.

"Uh, I'd be okay with it. I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"I know! That sucks. So the least I can do is help defend you."

"So you'd be, like, the guard to the night guard?"

"Yeah." Mac picked up the rest of the bag of cheese. "Hey, are you going to finish these? I'm starving."

Charlie waved his hand at him, allowing it. In his coat he still had the bag of cold pepperonis that Mac didn't need to know he had.

 _ **5pm**_

It turned out that working a night job was harder than it sounded. Charlie was already yawning and drowsing off, so he passed the device that worked the cameras over to Mac while he could catch a few minutes of sleep. One of the few times where catfood didn't need to be involved.

Suddenly, Mac started to pound on his chest. "Wake up, dude."

"Huh?" He shot straight up from his nest of coats on the floor. "What do you want? I thought you were gonna let me get some Z's in!"

"I was, and I will. But I need to ask a quick answer from you." Mac handed Charlie the security device. "Where's the charger for this thing?"

Charlie accepted it. He nearly shat himself with what he saw. They were now at 2%. "What were you doing this entire time!?"

"Well, the bunny started staring at me, so I switched to something else, but then the duck started looking into the camera too, so then I just put the thing down."

"Doing nothing with it doesn't drain its battery, Mac! What else were you doing?"

"Well you know how it's dark in here, so I tried to use the light switches, but they only stay on when you hold them down— I was thinking on my feet, dude! I moved one of the cabinets to keep it always turned on!"

 _Bzzzzmm…_

There were no more lights. Just darkness, and Charlie needed to adjust to the sudden dimness. He could barely see Mac right in front of him. But out of the corner of his eye…

Eyes. One pair of empty, glowing white eyes. It stared at Charlie through the glass of the security room, and Charlie stared right back.

 _The Nightman._

"AAAHH!"

"Dude, what are you screaming about— WOAAH!"

Charlie and Mac's screams mixed together with the lulling tune of Freddy Fazbear into the early morning.


End file.
